


Tell Me What You Like

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Negotiations, Psychic Abilities, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, honestly kurosawa doesn't know much more, well not exactly negotiations but adachi doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: Adachi's in Kurosawa's bed, and Kurosawa wants to know what helikes,and given that he's never done this before Adachi doesn't really know himself. Fortunately, Kurosawa at least has a decent starting point for them.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 402





	Tell Me What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Cherry Magic has permanently altered my brain chemistry, I wrote this in a haze a couple of hours after watching Episode 9. Have fun!

“Tell me what you like.”

Kiyoshi is in Kurosawa’s apartment, in Kurosawa’s bed, and it’s a lot. They’re not even naked, not even _close_ to naked, and it’s a lot.

He’s had his first kiss. In fact, at this point he’s been kissed a number of times, he’s definitely enthusiastic about it happening more, and Kurosawa—Yuichi, he should maybe call him Yuichi now, they’re _dating_ —has been only too happy to oblige him. Kissing is pretty intense by itself, given the onslaught of Yuichi’s increasingly heated thoughts, but that’s hardly _his_ fault.

But now they’re in bed together, and he doesn’t want to _stop_ being in bed together, but Yuichi’s asking him what he likes and the only thing he can say is, “I, I don’t know.” His breath hitches for a moment, but he continues before Yuichi can say anything. “You know I’ve—I mean, we’ve talked about this, I’ve never dated anyone before, I’ve never _done_ this, I don’t. Know what I like.” He swallows hard. “Is that…ok?”

He very nearly expects Yuichi to sneer at him—but Yuichi would never do that, and is in fact smiling down at him like he’s unbelievably adorable. “Of course it’s ok. I don’t want to take this any faster than you’re ready for.”

Comforting. He’s still nervous, but it helps. “What…what do _you_ like?”

“I’m not sure either, actually.” An awkward laugh, and goddammit, why are all of Yuichi’s awkward laughs so _cute?_ “I’ve never done this with another guy. I mean, I’ve got some ideas—”

He _sure_ does, Kiyoshi’s seen a few of them in his head.

“—but nothing that’s exactly solid.”

“I mean if you’ve got ideas that’s more than me.” Another hard swallow. “What, uh. What ideas did you have?”

Yuichi’s still hovering over him, they’re not quite touching, but their arms brush just long enough for Kiyoshi to get hit with a dizzying wave of _I want him I want him I want him oh god I want him so much he’s so beautiful,_ but what Yuichi actually _does_ is lean down so he’s speaking directly into Kiyoshi’s ear, warm and low, and say, “Well, since you’ve never done this with anyone before, why don’t you show me what you like when you’re by yourself? So I can learn? I won’t even touch you if you don’t feel ready yet.”

Kiyoshi flushes hot. “You want to _watch_ me?” His voice spikes into a squeak for a moment, which is terrible.

“I want to know everything about you,” and he’s so sexy, _why_ is he so sexy, it’s _not_ fair. “And I’d like this to be about _you,_ not just what I want. That seems like a pretty good place to start, doesn’t it?”

“I mean. If that’s, if that’s what you really want—”

Yuichi kisses him again and says, “Please,” and he’s so hot that it should be illegal.

It takes a little fumbling, after that, moving apart and actually getting most of the rest of their clothes off, and by the time Kiyoshi’s actually sitting at the head of Yuichi’s bed in his t-shirt and briefs he’s feeling incredibly self-conscious. He’s also hard as a rock, though, mostly because Yuichi’s just sitting there at the foot of the bed in his boxer-briefs and nothing else and being unfairly, illegally gorgeous and looking at him like he’s perfect and it’s intoxicating. His _stomach_ is perfect. Kiyoshi is struck by the sudden dizzying urge to lick it, but that’d _definitely_ get things going faster than he’s ready for.

A long pause, and then Kiyoshi ducks his head, partially to stop thinking about Yuichi’s stomach and partially to avoid that warm, intent gaze, and tugs down the band of his underwear.

He hears Yuichi suck in a breath. Hopefully it’s a good thing.

“I just…do you want me to. Talk?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.” Yuichi sounds slightly strained. “I could just. Look at you for hours, you know that?”

Kiyoshi’s been blushing this entire time, but he flushes so hot that he can feel it in his neck and on his shoulders like a sunburn. “Like this?”

“Any way you’ll let me.”

Which is an insane thing to hear and impossible to process, so instead of trying to respond to it Kiyoshi just shuts his eyes and wraps his right hand around his cock.

He hears another indrawn breath, but tries to ignore it. He’s doing what he’d do if he were alone, right? With his eyes closed he can imagine that this is his own room and that no one is watching him, certainly no one he’s in love with. It’s just late at night and he’s bored and sleepy and horny and it feels good to stroke, long and slow with maybe a little twist at the end.

He doesn’t look at porn much, not photos or videos or drawings or anything. It’s always made him feel awkward, and anyway, it’s easier to imagine. Mostly girls, obviously, but sometimes, rarely, guys. Lately mostly Yuichi. Yuichi kissing him, Yuichi licking the mole on the side of his neck, Yuichi playing with his nipples, Yuichi’s hand between his legs instead of his own.

He bites his lower lip, realizes he’s doing it, and then pushes the first two fingers of his left hand into his mouth instead, pressing down on his tongue and imagining that it’s Yuichi’s hand or, or maybe his cock—

A ragged noise makes him open his eyes, and Yuichi is staring and flushed, one hand in his own underwear but barely moving, the other one reaching for Kiyoshi but stopped short within centimeters of his foot.

It’s the hottest thing Kiyoshi’s ever seen.

He holds Yuichi’s gaze and strokes faster. Maybe Yuichi will lose his grip on his oh-so-perfect self-control, maybe he’ll come up here and take a kiss, take another kiss but harder this time, maybe he’ll pull Kiyoshi’s hand away and replace it with his own, maybe he’ll grab Kiyoshi’s hair and put his cock in Kiyoshi’s mouth, maybe he’ll—

—touch the jutting bone of Kiyoshi’s ankle, ever-so-lightly, and be thinking of all of the same things, overlaid with an unbelievable wave of, _he’s so beautiful, oh god, I want him, I want him, I want him, I’ve never wanted anyone like I want him._

It’s too much, it’s so much that Kiyoshi pulls his fingers back out of his mouth and says, choked, “Please kiss me.”

Yuichi jolts forward and kisses—his toes, his foot, his ankle, his shin, overwhelming him with the sensation of _love_ and _want_ to such a degree that by the time he’s gotten to Kiyoshi’s knee Kiyoshi is already coming hard in his own hand. By the time he gets to Kiyoshi’s stomach he’s obviously only hanging on by a thread, and when he finally reaches Kiyoshi’s mouth it’s actually the easiest thing in the world to reach down between his legs and wrap a hand around him and feel him gasp in the middle of another kiss. And then, just after that, to feel him pulse in Kiyoshi’s hand and come, which is both startling and also the sexiest thing Kiyoshi’s ever felt or seen in his life.

“Is that what you like?” Yuichi says, breathless, eyes wide, face red, unreasonably gorgeous with his body pressed close to Kiyoshi’s.

“Yeah.” Kiyoshi wraps his other arm around Yuichi’s shoulders, panting, and decides that even if it _is_ overwhelming he’s going to hang on a little longer. “Yeah, that’s what I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write about Minato and Tsuge next, given that I love them.
> 
> Share and enjoy! ^_^ Please leave me a comment if you liked the story!


End file.
